


For Auld Lang Syne

by cupoladoro



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Ceilidh Dancing, Freeform, Gen, Pre-Campaign, References to Canonical Character Death, Yasha is in the background but this is a Mollymauk centred fic, no plot only dancing and letting Molly have a nice time, the fletching and moondrop travelling carnival of curiosities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupoladoro/pseuds/cupoladoro
Summary: "For auld lang syne" may be loosely translated to "for the sake of old times"Mollymauk has a lovely time at a ceilidh dance, that's it that's the fic
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	For Auld Lang Syne

Months before The Fletching and Moondrop Traveling Carnival of Curiosities came to Trostenwald and began a serious of events leading to the disbanding of the circus and eventually, but not that long after, the death of one of its members they had been in another small town. It seemed like one just like any other except this town had actively embraced the circus, been excited to see the tents go up and the performers parade through the streets, ready to pay money for the experience of a night at the circus and when all was said and done they invited them to a dance. 

The dance started as the musicians yelled and tried to explain these dances they had known all their lives before starting up and playing their music, careful to stop if there was too much stumbling and confusion but also aware that explanations cannot teach. The dances were a twirling spinning confusion of limbs and people, the townsfolk choosing partners and who lead at seeming random which was an attitude that Mollymauk found all too easy to fall into, being twirled and twirling his partner, lady, gentleman or gentlefolk as he found, with ease and loosing himself to the quick beats and ever changing melodies. The dances were a celebration of joy and community and yet they readily accepted the circus people into their fold, switching partners throughout the course of a dance, first moving along a circle and then wildly, having fun as you ran for the couple of beats trying to find a new partner. And yet the dances weren’t without their softness and care, more than once Mollymauk saw couples share a kiss at the end of the dance and at the end of a dance where groups of three danced together he say all three kiss the others, he was surprised but only because he was new to life and love. There were waltzes as well, slower moments where the band took pity of the dancers and led them through a calmer dance to help them catch their breath before the next dance where they would be spinning and laughing til they lost their breath and their sides hurt. 

Mollymauk had never been happier. Here in this town where he didn’t have to be anything other than a dancer and part of the movement of people he didn’t have to think or worry who he had been or who he was becoming. 

The last dance was purely spinning, flying from partner to the line of people they were travelling along, too fast to do anything but be a part of the moment and finding the next person to spin. Mollymauk’s coat took centre stage, making him a spinning being of colour and laughter, he had been given compliments throughout the whole night, making the many hours working on the embroidery and complaining to Yasha about how hard it was, suddenly worth every second. The dance ended with laughter and everyone almost collapsing together due to effort and their sore feet, many of them would go home and find blisters and bruises in places that only dancing could cause, but after not too much time a circle had formed, Mollymauk dragged in to take part arms crossed over. The townspeople began to sing, a simple song about the old times and farewell, it caught Mollymauk off guard for the couple of lines, hitting him too deeply about the worries he’d been able to ignore that night, before everyone started to run into and out of the circle, wild abandon taking over any sadness or reflection that could of otherwise occurred. 

Once the dance ended Mollymauk walked back to the circus tents leaning his weight onto Yasha as he talked about how much fun he’d had at the dance, the stars in the sky reflected in his wide red eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I love ceilidhs and like to give characters I love that same love and I thought Molly would be perfect for ceilidh dancing (and also as someone who wears his Molly coat to ceilidhs can confirm it spins out in a lovely way)
> 
> The main dances I allude to are (in order); "canadian barn dance", "dashing white sergeant" and "orcadian strip the willow" 
> 
> Happy new year!


End file.
